Forgotten
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: While Percy sleeps in a car before the beginning of the Son of Neptune, he manages to retrieve a memory. Oneshot. Lukercy, implied Percabeth.


**Sort-of-prequel of my story ****Unexepected****, but it can be read also like an independent one-shot.**

**Did you remember that at the beginning of the _Son of Neptune_ Percy mentions he slept in a car? Here's what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus****.**

**Warning: Underage, slash. Lukercy, implied Percabeth.**

**Don't forget to review!**

Percy Jackson had never felt so tired and alone. Well, or at least, he could not remember it.

He had found that car open, for pure luck, and he had settled there. All he wanted was to rest. He was also hungry, and thirsty, and scared, but he was sure that if he would

not sleep he would drop dead.

Exhausted, he curled up in the back seat and fell asleep instantly. He woke up two hours later, feeling almost reborn: the gorgons hadn't still found him. Maybe this time they

would stay dead.

Sighing, Percy moved his legs and only in that moment he became aware of a problem. He swallowed, uneasy.

He was hard.

This had never happened while he was training with Lupa and her pack. How long it had been? He had not time for jerking off… Or he had?

Nervous, he lay back more comfortably and unzip his dirty and worn out jeans.

Percy closed his eyes and moaned gently as he started to caress his dick. Yeah, it definitely had been too long. He closed his eyes, trying to remember his girlfriend

Annabeth, her voice, how she felt…

But instead he reminded a different face and other hands. An handsome boy, older than him and with the same blond hair as Annabeth. Who was he?

Percy gasped while a memory suddenly engulfed him.

_A younger Percy groans as the blonde guy starts kissing his neck. He must be fourteen. He tilts his head to give the other more access. They are sitting facing each other in_

_an familiar bed, in a little room. The boy starts to undress him slowly, first the hoodie, the his t-shirt. Finally they are both naked._

Who the hell was that guy? Percy had betrayed Annabeth with him? No, impossible. Something told him that this was before Annabeth. They were so cozy, so intimate. Did

they have a relationship? He kept stroking himself with more energy. As if the memories were giving him strenght.

_Percy tries to give to the blond a hint that he wants to give him a blow job, but the unknown guy shakes his head and makes a wicked smile._

"_I wanted to try something new." He says. "It will be a bit complicated and painful for you, but it's worth it, I swear."_

"_Painful?"__ Repeat the younger Percy._

"_Yeah, you're right__."__ The blonde makes a strange smile. "Maybe it's too difficult for you…__"_

"_No."__ Burst Percy. "I can do that. "_

Percy frowned. It was so clear that the blonde guy was manipulating him.

"_Did you prepare yourself as I asked you?__"_

"_Yes."Younger Percy blushes._

_The blond lies back. "Ride me, Percy."_

Percy groaned, as that words filled him of arousal. Without thinking, he widened his legs and with the free hand he started to massage and then finger his hole, even if it hurt

without lube.

_The younger Percy feels excited but also scared. He straddles clumsily the other guy's hips and starts to finger himself slowly, moaning as he felt the guy's eyes on him._

"_Gods, I wish you could see how beautiful you look like this." Whispers the blonde. His icy blue eyes have a predatory look now. "Come on, do it."_

_Percy does. It's very painful, and he almost cries out, he sighs in relief while the cock is buried inside him. He stays still for almost thirty second before starting bouncing. Up_

_and down, letting the other guy filling him. He quickly felt like coming. If felt so good, and so bad, because he shouldn't be here, not with the __enemy, not with him… Feeling the guy moaning and saying_

_his name, hitting that magic spot inside him…_

"Luke!"

Percy yelled the name and came.

His moans filled the car, while his semen dirtied the back seat and his t shirt.

Whimpering, he swallowed and closed his eyes, tired again.

He fell asleep, and when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything about Luke.

**Any criticism is welcome!**


End file.
